Heritage
by jainasolo17
Summary: Set one year after Episode III- A female bounty hunter is sent to Tatooine to find Obi-Wan Kenobi. When she does, she gets more than she bargained for.*Updated 5-25-02* Changed the rating since it really doesn't deserve an R.
1. The Bounty Hunter

The sun beat down on Namir Solo as she scanned the crowd of the pod race. She sincerely doubted that a Jedi Knight would attend such events, but it was always a good idea to get a feel for the locals. She had expert hearing and was incredibly good at eavesdropping. She was listening to a Dug and a human having a conversation in Huttese when someone laid a hand on her shoulder,  
  
"You say you are searching for Jedi?" She turned to face a middle-aged man.  
  
"Yes." She replied, squinting in the sun. Her home planet of Corellia was not so bright.  
  
"You are awfully pretty for a bounty hunter." She frowned. This was not what she wanted. At 20, she was far from a virgin, but she didn't often engage in sexual activity unless it would further her mission. Unless this man has something to offer her... She looked him up and down and decided that he could only be strictly for business. She decided to ignore the comment. "Whom do you work for?"  
  
"That's none of your business." She replied, curtly. "All you need to know is that I'm searching for the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do you know anything about him or not?"  
  
"Do you have a holocube of him?"  
  
"Of course I do." She snapped, pulling it out of her pocket. The whole time, she was very aware of the man's eyes on her. She pulled it out and turned it on. The hologram of the man immediately came to life. She had viewed it many times, but she couldn't help to be captivated by his beauty every time. He was gorgeous; with a slim build, golden-red hair, and the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. However, she shook these thoughts out of her mind. Her mission was to kill him.  
  
"I think I may have some information for you." She narrowed her eyes at him, "But it's going to cost you."  
  
"What exactly?" He looked her up and down and she sighed.  
  
"I think you can imagine that. You are a very gorgeous woman. I'm not going to ask you for money."  
  
"Keep in mind..." She said, standing up. "I'm not a prostitute. I will not do whatever you want." He nodded, "And, I'm not defenseless. If you attempt to..."  
  
"I get it." He said. "I'll write the information down first and give it to you, if you don't trust me."  
  
"I like the way you think." She replied. "Lead me to where you want to make the transaction."  
  
"Oh, you make it sound so romantic." He smiled, "How old are you anyway? Are you even going to tell me your name?"  
  
"I'm 20... so you don't have to worry about breaking the law and no, I'm not going to tell you my name or anything else about me, for that matter."  
  
"Wow. I was just trying to be polite." He said, "Would you pretend we're together so I can impress some friends?"  
  
"Fine." He took her arm and she forced a smile. She would do anything for the information. She was being paid more than she could possibly imagine for this job. Emperor Palpatine had sent her after the last of the remaining Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had hoped that her beauty would be a useful tool in finding him. Female bounty hunters were always more effective because no one suspects their intentions. No one expects them to be deadly, either.  
  
And, deadly Namir was. She had been trained since her tenth birthday in all sorts of combat. She did not need a weapon to apprehend a criminal, or to kill one. With her slight build, she wasn't obvious either. She had catlike reflexes and a very sharp mind. The only setback the Emperor saw in her was her beauty. She simply could not enter a room unnoticed. Heads would turn and all eyes would be on her. She scorned this kind of attention, though, unless it would help her to finish her job. Maybe that's what helped make her so desirable.  
  
As they walked down the steps of the bleachers together, his hand slipped to her butt. Momentarily, she considered slapping him, but decided against it. She would let him do what he wanted until she had what she wanted. Standing men was getting to be something she was very good at.  
  
Of course, there had been lovers whose affections she didn't just stand. She knew that, under different circumstances, Obi-Wan could definitely fill one of those roles. He was certainly good-looking enough for it. She was brought out of this reverie, though, when the man stopped walking. Apparently, he had reached his speeder,  
  
"I don't live very far away from here, just five minutes." She nodded, and got into his speeder after him. He had been telling the truth, his hovel was rather close. When they reached it, Namir took a deep breath and prepared herself. The man was rather unattractive.  
  
As soon as she was inside his house and had given her the information, he was kissing her. At least he was to the point, she mused to herself. She wondered if she should pretend to enjoy it. However, as soon as the clothing began to come off, an interesting thought entered her mind. Maybe she didn't have to think about him at all. As he kissed her, the image of the handsome Jedi came to mind. She smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
When it was over, she immediately jumped out of the bed and began to dress. Truly, the image of Obi-Wan had helped to disguise her disgust for the too- eager native,  
  
"Leaving so soon?" He rolled over, facing her.  
  
"I have a job to finish." She was almost completely dressed by then. She was very skilled at this type of thing. "And if this information doesn't check out I'll be back for you."  
  
"I'm sure it will." He assured her. "You found the right person to ask. I have many connections."  
  
"That's good. Maybe our paths will cross in the future."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Well, it was lovely doing business with you." She said, picking up the last of her things.  
  
"Likewise." With that, she left his house. As soon as she was out in the sun again, she pulled the data pad out of her pocket. Apparently, the Jedi was living as a hermit about 3 kilometers west of Mos Eisley. She wondered why a man of his beauty would be living alone. Maybe he knew he wasn't long for this world. Should she venture on foot or rent a speeder? Using a speeder would ruin her element of surprise. She looked around. Ah! A dewback would be perfect.  
  
It wasn't long before she had bartered for one, using her looks to get a better deal. She was glad that most people in such positions of power were men. She had never met one that she couldn't beguile with a few suggestive glances. She wondered what she would do when she did.  
  
She brushed this thought away as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. She would worry about that when she got there. For now, she had other things to occupy her time. Consulting her compass, she found the right direction to follow. She was not at all familiar with the Tatooine desert, as she had not been able to do any research before coming there. The sounds in the distance made her keep one hand on her blaster at all times. The sun was beating down on her. Why couldn't this Jedi have picked a more accommodating planet to live on?  
  
After an hour of riding, she reached oasis and decided to stop. She tied the dewback to an old stump and approached the water. She took a quick, calculating look around before bending to test it. Finding no toxicants, she bent to drink. Suddenly, she was aware that she was not alone. Before she could grab her blaster, though, she heard an inhuman cry and something very hard connected with her skull.  
  
"Sith!" She screamed, as the blow knocked her forward and into the water. Thankfully, it was not all that deep. However, it was enough to fry her blaster. She rolled over and jumped to her feet. A tall, dirty-looking thing that was wearing some sort of mask had attacked her. She ducked another swing of its stick, but at the same time, she was struck from behind. Doubled over with the pain, she fought to keep her balance. However, another blow caught her on the back of the neck and everything went black. 


	2. The Jedi

They're at it again. Obi-Wan Kenobi thought to himself. He had heard the familiar battle cry of the Tusken Raiders. He could only hope that what they were attacking was not a sentient being. He decided immediately to find out. Outlanders were always finding themselves in the clutches of Sand People. He followed the cries, throwing the hood on his cloak back.  
  
As he came up over a hill, he saw that it was in fact a human female. He sighed, and pulled out his lightsaber. It had been a while since he had used it in a fight. He was sure he wasn't rusty, though, since he was always practicing. Igniting his lightsaber, he stalked the raiders. Luckily, there were only two of them. His blue blade made short work of the two creatures.  
  
Kneeling beside the prostrate women, Obi-Wan checked for her pulse. She looked horribly bruised and broken. Her face was covered in blood from a wound that he hadn't yet located. Infinitely thankful when he found her pulse, he let out his breath in relief. It was weak, but it was there.  
  
In looking her up and down to determine how injured she was, Obi-Wan was embarrassed to find that he found her rather attractive. Despite her bloodied face and legs that were now bent at odd angles, she was beautiful. Disgusted with himself, he pushed those thoughts out his mind quickly and used the Force to feel her presence. She was not Force-Sensitive, but she glimmered as some of the most Force-Blind people managed to. Her life force was there, but it was faltering. He had to get her some help quickly.  
  
After his analysis of her, he decided that it was okay to move her. His house was not that far away, he was sure he would be able to manage. She did not seem to have any spinal injuries. He put an arm underneath her and tested her weight. Lifting her was easy, although she was a bit heavier than he would have expected. Since she was slight in build, he deduced that she must be muscular. He decided that the Sand People must have sneaked up on her. There was no other way that they could have overpowered her.  
  
Beginning the journey back to his hut, Obi-Wan tried not to look at the unconscious woman in his arms. To him, she was just another example of the millions of suffering beings in the galaxy. For more than a year now, he had felt the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. Constantly overwhelmed with guilt, he had decided he no longer deserved to live among others and condemned himself to a life of solitude in this unforgiving desert.  
  
His own Padawan, whom he had arrogantly decided that he was ready to train, was now the embodiment of evil. The sweet young child, Anakin Skywalker was no more. He was now Darth Vader, perhaps one of the most powerful Sith to ever live. To Obi-Wan, this was no one's fault but his. It was his arrogance; his refusal to seek help from the Jedi Council when he felt that he was losing the boy that had made him turn.  
  
When he reached his hut, he kicked open the door and wished that he had more space for the woman. He only had one room, not counting the refresher. That meant one bed. Well, there was no question who would be using it. Crossing the room, he laid her down on his bed as gently as he could. He wondered how much bacta he had. It was probably not going to be enough. This would require some Force healing.  
  
He sat pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and closed his eyes. He was confident in his powers as a healer. It had never been his specialty, but every Jedi had at least some training in it. He fell into a deep meditation almost immediately, and gently nudged the mind of the unconscious woman. He could instantly feel the jagged edges of her pain. Making sure his own mental shields were up in order to protect himself from the pain, he began to work on smoothing the edges. 


	3. A Startling Discovery

Namir stalked the mysterious stranger stealthily, attempting to remain hidden in the shadows of the dark alleyway. She was certain this way her target. He was the right height and build, and he was wearing the normal Jedi dress of a dark cloak. Of course, she would have to be certain before she finished her work. However, for the time being, the element of surprise was very important. She knew that he was a skilled fighter and she did not want a battle with him. Shooting a stranger in the back, though, was not an option.  
  
Suddenly she was aware that the stranger had been luring her into a better place to fight her. Turning around quickly, his lightsaber sprang to life and he threw back the hood of his cloak. Beautiful eyes bore down on her and for an instant she hesitated, wishing that she could have met him under any other circumstance. Her hesitation was long enough for him to take advantage of, though.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked, his stance one of catlike readiness.  
  
"Are you Obi-Wan Kenobi?" She asked. Of course, she recognized him from the holocube, but she only wished to see what he would answer.  
  
"No. I have never heard that name before."  
  
"You lie." She took a step forward. "You are a Jedi. Do you expect me to believe that a regular hermit would have a lightsaber?"  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"I want to complete my mission."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"To kill you." She stated, plainly, leveling her blaster at him.  
  
Obi-Wan rolled over on the blankets that he had laid on the floor to make his makeshift bed. Sleep had been evading him all night. He simply could not stop thinking about the beautiful woman that was now occupying his bed. He had bathed her and applied bacta patches to her cuts hours ago, but he could not get the image of her out of his mind. Although he had removed as little of her clothing as possible to clean her wounds, it had thoroughly distressed him that the whole act had made him very aroused. How could he be turned on by an unconscious woman?  
  
True, it had been a long time since he had seen such an attractive woman. He only traveled into Mos Eisley only when he absolutely needed to; this was necessary for his separation from society. He felt as if he didn't deserve human contact.  
  
His want for her went against all of his Jedi training. Love and lust were strictly forbidden by the Code. Obi-Wan knew that lust for a helpless woman would be even more taboo. Despite the fact that he knew it was wrong, even as he lay there attempting to sleep, the very thought of her was making him hot. His desire was making him incredibly uncomfortable. He could do nothing about it, though, with her so close. How would it look if she woke up to see that? He certainly did not intend to take advantage of her and didn't wish to make her think that he did.  
  
Breaking the silence of the room, the woman gasped in her sleep. Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of the dream she was involved in and felt his blood run cold. She was dreaming about him. More accurately, she was dreaming about KILLING him. How in the Force....  
  
He reached out to her mind and connected himself to the dream, immersing himself in her thoughts. He saw the dream her fighting a vision of him in dark alley, blaster bolts deflecting off his lightsaber in every direction. Had she battled Jedi before? He searched her mind, determined to find the answer to his questions.  
  
She was a bounty hunter? But, sent by whom? He probed deeper and found his answer. The Emperor himself? She must be very skilled. That's irrelevant. He chided himself She's here to kill you. Maybe it's for the best. He was very opposed to the idea of suicide, but ending his suffering was always on his mind. Letting this woman finish what she had been sent here to do seemed like a good solution.  
  
What if she kills me too soon? She could die herself. This was true. When she woke up, she may want to kill him right away. The way things were right now she would have no trouble. Her blaster was sitting on the table beside the bed. If she woke up now and saw me laying here with like this, I wouldn't blame her.  
  
He sighed, weighing the options. If she gained consciousness in the next few days and was left with no medical attention, she would die. He could not be responsible for another death. She could not die, regardless of the fact that she wished to kill him. He would have to find a way out of this.  
  
The only way he knew to accomplish what he needed to was to use the Force to make her forget why she was on this planet. It was risky, though, and against the Jedi Code. What does the Code mean to me now? He wondered. It was true, all the other Jedi save one were dead. Who did he have to answer to but himself? In the end, he would only be doing it to save her life. I can always tell her once she has healed, or rather, re-implant her memory of it in case she doesn't believe me. Why should she believe him, after all? He was a complete stranger. Well, this new development certainly ruined the mood. He joked to himself.  
  
He sighed and slipped into Force Concentration once again. Dealing with people's memories was a risky thing. He could easily make her forget where she was from, or even who she was. He was ashamed to even be doing it in the first place; it was akin to the raping of one's mind. He touched her mind with The Force, searching her thoughts. It was like looking through a library to find the right holocube.  
  
Flashes of her memory came to mind—being attacked by the Sand people, traveling through the desert on her dewback, bargaining for the beast... He was startled by what he found next. She had slept with a man to gain information about him, and what was more... she had envisioned that it was Obi-Wan that she was with. Obi-Wan wasn't sure whether this should please him or scare him. She was, after all, here to kill him. Although he thoroughly enjoyed the glimpses of her body he was getting (of course the memory was through her eyes, but she had, at some points looked down at herself) he pushed farther into her subconscious. This was a good woman, despite her occupation. She would not kill those that didn't deserve it. Mostly, she had been commissioned to pick up criminals—rapists, murderers, and smugglers.  
  
Despite her obvious experiences in life, she was even somewhat naive. She wanted to believe the best about people... she even believed that the Emperor was only trying to help the galaxy! He must use mind tricks on her to get her to believe that. But, she's definitely not weak-minded. On the contrary, she was extremely intelligent.  
  
Having reached the memory of the Emperor, Obi-Wan examined it carefully. Palpatine had convinced her that Obi-Wan was deserving of death. She believed he had killed the other Jedi and not Anakin. It might has well have been that way. He thought.  
  
Having found what he was looking for, he prepared to go to work. Erasing a memory was the same as stealing it. He did not rationalize it. He took hold of the memory of receiving her assignment and tugged on it, pulling it from her subconscious. Once he had freed it, he realized he would have to also take all her memories from this planet. She had viewed the holocube of him many times. She finds me very attractive. He smiled with that thought and went back to work. 


	4. The Aftermath

Title: The Aftermath  
  
Author: Jainasolo17  
  
Email: kitten7894067516@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13, for mild sexual dialogue  
  
Archive: Ask First  
  
Disclaimer: King George owns the characters (except for Namir, she's mine). I'm just bringing Obi-Wan out to play. Don't sue, I have no money.  
  
  
  
When Namir awoke, she had no idea where she was. The first thing she was aware of was that she was lying in a bed and in significant pain. Opening her eyes was a struggle. When she did, she set them on unfamiliar surroundings. It seemed to her that she was in some kind of dwelling. It was humbly furnished with no decoration. She could automatically tell that it was a man's house. But, where was she and why was she there? Desperately, she tried to sit up, but was stopped by a searing pain in her ribs that made her cry out. She was suddenly aware that she was not alone,  
  
"Please. Don't move." A male voice soothed. "You've sustained many injuries and it's best if..." She looked and laid her eyes on the most beautiful man she had ever seen.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked warily, "And what am I doing here?"  
  
"My... my name is Ben." He told her, sitting in the chair by the bed. "I found you in the desert. Tusken Raiders had attacked you. They're known as Sand People around here; they're very dangerous. They had you within an inch of your life. I was worried that you..."  
  
"Why can't I remember what I was doing here?" She asked, accusingly. "I can hardly remember who I am."  
  
"You were talking while you were delirious... something about being a bounty hunter. But, you didn't say who you were looking for."  
  
"I don't remember." She frowned. "I don't remember anything."  
  
"Do you know who you are?" He seemed more concerned than an innocent person should be.  
  
"Yes. My name is Namir Solo. I'm from Corellia and I'm a bounty hunter. But, that's all I remember. What was I doing on this planet?"  
  
"I don't know." She wondered if he was being completely truthful. She studied him and liked what she saw. He was very handsome. His eyes were a beautiful grayish blue-green and his hair was longish and auburn. He had a well-defined jaw, a cleft in his chin and full lips. And, what a strong neck, too, she noticed. She was surprised to see him look away, as if he could read her thoughts.  
  
"How badly am I hurt?" She had already decided to trust him.  
  
"Badly. I thought you were going to die. It is a miracle that you didn't, really. You sustained some serious head injuries. You had three broken ribs, a cracked clavicle, some really serious bleeding..."  
  
"Are you a healer?" She interrupted him.  
  
"No, but I have experience in it. I've been nursing you for two days already. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't wake up. I was about to run out of bacta patches and I didn't want you to wake up alone while I was gone.  
  
"How thoughtful of you. I want to thank you for all that you've done for me."  
  
"It's nothing. I couldn't leave you there like that. I'm just so glad that you're alive."  
  
"It's good to be alive, too." She smiled. "I just wish I could remember why I'm here. There's probably someone looking for me by now." He frowned at this and it confused her. Why did this worry him so? "Where exactly are we?"  
  
"In the Tatooine desert, about 3 kilometers west of Mos Eisley Spaceport, if that means anything to you."  
  
"It does ring a bell, oddly." She said, looking him up and down again. He seemed vaguely familiar.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't..."  
  
"Wouldn't what?"  
  
"Look at me like that." She laughed.  
  
"And why shouldn't I look at you any way I want to?"  
  
"I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me. I have no intention of..."  
  
"Of taking advantage of me? I don't think you could." She answered truthfully. "I mean you probably could overpower me physically, especially with the state that I'm in, but... you're much to beautiful for me to want to resist you." He blushed,  
  
"I'm not..."  
  
"You're not what? Are you not a man?"  
  
"Not all men are as impressed by your charms as you think they should be."  
  
"Ahh. Is that an insult?"  
  
"Of course not. I think you're attractive, but I'm not about to have my way with someone who very well couldn't get away if she wished to."  
  
"And who says that I'd wish to get away?"  
  
"This is really not a conversation I wish to be having with an immobile woman."  
  
"I can't walk?"  
  
"With both legs broken, I seriously doubt it. How is your pain?"  
  
"Bearable, but it's intense."  
  
"I have some pills if you would like. I wasn't able to give them to you before for obvious reasons."  
  
"Thank you. Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"Well... I'm just a concerned citizen. It was my job up until a few years ago."  
  
"Really? What did you do?"  
  
"I was a general in the Army of the Republic."  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"It's probably not as much as it may sound."  
  
"So you were involved in the Clone Wars?" He sighed deeply, as if this idea brought up painful memories.  
  
"Yes." Namir decided not to press any further. 


	5. Revelation

Title: Revelation  
  
Author: Jainasolo17  
  
Email: kitten7894067516@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive: Ask First  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, although sometimes I wish I did so that I could get some of that money. The SW universe also isn't mine, but I'm glad that I'm allowed to play in it. Thanks, King George.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he sat there talking to her, Obi-Wan slowly realized that he had been successful in removing the memory. She knew who she was and didn't know who HE was. Was it worth dabbling on the Dark Side? Only time would tell. She wasn't completely recovered yet. He could feel her life force more strongly than before, but it was still not where it should be.  
  
Her eyes made him nervous. He had been trying to forget her beauty while he went about his business, but now that she was awake, he was finding it even more difficult. Shutting out her thoughts was easier said than done. Her mind was broadcasting what she thought of him rather loudly.  
  
"Do you live alone?" Her question roused him from his reverie.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's a handsome guy like you doing alone?" How many times had he been asked that question? Every time he ventured into a cantina, which was not often, a different woman would pose this question to him. The answer varied every time, of course.  
  
"I guess I'm just a loner."  
  
"Someone who used to protect people for a living? Why would you of all people be a loner?"  
  
"I've made some mistakes." It surprised him that he was offering this much information to her. This was probably the longest conversation he'd had with someone in a long time, and to be telling someone who he was manipulating... No, not manipulating, he corrected himself, just not being completely truthful.  
  
"So have I." She persisted, "I'm sure. Maybe I even made some on this planet. I wouldn't know, of course, since I can't even seem to remember which one I'm on. You said Mos Eisley, so I assume that's Tatooine."  
  
"Yes." He answered. "And, your biggest mistake that I know of was going out into the desert alone."  
  
"I go everywhere alone."  
  
"So you're like me then."  
  
"I'm too young for a husband. I left home when I was pretty young and traveled to Coruscant and tried to find my path there. Of course, with the Jedi Purge...." As she said this, Obi-Wan felt sick to his stomach. Not a day went by when he wasn't reminded of that. "I didn't have any trouble finding work. And, it's not hard for me to get work. No one expects to be killed by a teenage girl."  
  
"You... were involved in the Jedi Purge?" He asked, cautiously, suddenly wishing that he had taken time to hide his lightsaber.  
  
"Oh yes. That's how I built my reputation. I was only 15 when it started, but I was able to become involved." Obi-Wan wondered if the horror he was feeling was apparent in his facial expression. He sincerely hoped it wasn't.  
  
"Why would you... want to kill Jedi?"  
  
"The money I was offered was very good. And, I had my own reasons."  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"Personal ones that I don't wish to share." She answered, rather curtly. He decided, because of her tone, that it was best to leave this alone. Then he remembered something suddenly,  
  
"You need to drink something. It's been a long time; you're probably dehydrated." He got up and went over to the counter in his kitchen, pouring her some water. As he handed the glass to her, he tried his best not to look at her. His lust for her was something that he did not want her to know about. She took the glass and drank from it, greedily. She finished it quickly and he took it from her to refill it. "Will you be alright while I go into town? The cut on the back of your neck could use more bacta than I have right now."  
  
"How bad does it look? Did I lose a lot of blood? I feel weak."  
  
"That probably has more to due with the fact that you're dehydrated, but you did lose a lot of blood."  
  
"If you give me something to eat first, I'm sure I'll be fine while you're gone. I don't think you need to worry about me going anywhere." She smiled weakly, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile back at her. 


	6. A Gift

Title: A Gift  
  
Author: Jainasolo17  
  
Email: kitten7894067516@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive: Ask First  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, although sometimes I wish I did so that I could get some of that money. The SW universe also isn't mine, but I'm glad that I'm allowed to play in it. Thanks, King George.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Ben had left, Namir closed her eyes and tried her best to remember why she was there. Her last assignment had been to deliver a rapist to the father of the victim. She had take great pride in that job; there had been an almost tangible aura of evil surrounding that man. She had wanted to kill him, but her orders said otherwise. That was always frustrating. It had been especially hard when she saw that he had shown no remorse whatsoever for what he had done.  
  
She laid her head back and thought harder. After she had delivered him, she spent some time on Coruscant, looking for another job. Obviously, she had found one, but what was it? Why would she be on this planet if it hadn't been for another assignment? Maybe she had something with her to help her remember. Looking down at herself, she found it odd that she didn't even remember having put the clothes she was wearing on. Did she have some sort of instructions from her employer?  
  
She took a cursory glance around the empty room and found her blaster lying on the table beside the bed. That was it. There was nothing else. She sighed and lay back on the bed. So much for that, she thought bitterly. What did she know about Tatooine that would help her figure out why she was there? It was desert and ruled by the Hutts. That was it. Did the Hutts employ her? It was doubtful that they would have heard of her. They had no reason to employee someone whose specialty was Jedi. What did they care about Jedi?  
  
Maybe Ben could help her remember. This bout of selective amnesia was extremely upsetting. Could she trust him? After all, he had saved her life, and she seemed to have no other choice than to ask for his help. How could she be sure that the memory loss had nothing to do with him? However, the sooner she found out why she was there, the sooner she could get out of his way. Although, she wasn't sure how far out of his way she wanted to get.  
  
Her mood lightened immediately, remembering the way that his eyes had twinkled when he smiled at her. It had stirred feelings in her that she wasn't sure she should be having for someone whom she hardly knew. She owed her life to him and he had shown her nothing but kindness so far.  
  
She took another appraising glance around the room, and decided that for a bachelor, it was in good order. It must be the military training, she decided. She was impressed that he had been a general. However, he didn't seem to have the air about him that she would expect an officer would. Nothing in the room gave her any clues to his character, other than he cared enough to keep it in order.  
  
She sighed. Her head was beginning to ache from all the thinking, and the pain was nagging at her again. The only way she knew to escape the pain was to sleep. As she lay back on the bed, trying to make herself more comfortable, her last fleeting thought before sleep took over was of Ben's smile.  
  
"Namir?" A gentle voice stirred her from slumber. She opened her eyes to see Ben standing over her. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I can't do this without your cooperation." She nodded and attempted to sit up. However, as soon as she did she was overtaken by pain. "All I need you to do is lean forward a bit." He said, his concern for her evident in his eyes.  
  
His touch was so gentle it surprised her. She was not used to being treated this way by a man. All the men she had known were self-serving and seemed to only regard her when they wanted something of her. What did this man have to gain from her that he couldn't just take? He could have had his way with her already and she had no money that he could take from her.  
  
When he had finished putting the patches on her, he stood back again. It puzzled her that he was so hesitant to look her in the eyes. Was he hiding something? It certainly seemed so. What could he possibly be hiding from her? She thought for a moment, and then decided it would be best not to pose this question to him just yet,  
  
"I bought something for you while I was away. I thought you might want some new clothes because of the blood." This shocked her. He had gone out of his way to do something else for her. "I'm not sure... whether you'll like them or not, but..."  
  
"It's okay. It's the thought that counts, after all." She smiled, watching him as he pulled out the garments he had bought for her. 


	7. Contemplation

Title: Contemplation  
  
Author: Jainasolo17  
  
Email: kitten7894067516@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive: Ask First  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Star Wars universe or Obi-Wan. I'm not making any money off this and I wouldn't dream of trying. :) I'm just an aspiring Star Wars novelist who can't wait for Attack of the Clones to come out. Thank you for everything, King George.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the growing light of early dawn, Obi-Wan Kenobi sat cross-legged, meditating. He had woken as the first beams of sunlight crossed his face, and came to his favorite spot. It was not very far away from his hut, but it was far enough for him to get away from Namir's loud thoughts. He smiled as he thought of her. She had been recuperating in his house for the past two weeks. While she was sleeping, he had healed her, since secrecy was very important. She could not know that he was a Jedi.  
  
His smile turned to a frown at that thought. He did not like deceiving her, especially not after what had transpired while she was under his care. She had fallen in love with him. Even though his connection with the Living Force was not always perfect, he could sense it. How could he miss it, after all? The warmth radiated from her core whenever she looked at him. It had thoroughly surprised him the first time he opened his mind to it.  
  
As a Jedi, he had been discouraged from romantic love. Of course, he had had crushes and infatuations that he had been forced to contain, but this was something different. He was a grown man now and not entirely bound by the Jedi Code any longer. How long would she try to hide her feelings from him? Would she leave now, even when her bones had healed? He did not want her to, although he was unsure if what he felt for her in return was love. He respected her deeply... her commitment to regaining her memory, her intelligence, but most of all, her strength. She had no idea why she was there in the first place and yet she did not let that fact deter her. On top of all this, she was beautiful. Every day Obi-Wan became increasingly aware of this. Maybe she wasn't perfect looking, but he was sure that hardly came in contact with women any more added to his attraction to her.  
  
Of course, there were many problems with his feelings for her. For one, he did not entirely understand what it was he felt. He had spent most of his life denying himself this particular emotion, and now if it was surfacing in him he was not sure if he could fully recognize it. Even if he did, there was still the tiny fact that the only reason she was in his house was that she had been sent to kill him.  
  
Sighing, he let go of his frustration, feeling the Force flowing through him. The Emperor was attempting to kill him. That should have been his foremost concern, not his own feelings. Would it be such a loss for the galaxy if he allowed himself to be killed? Soon, he knew, someone would be sent in search of Namir and he would be in danger again. If it were the will of the Force, he would be glad to rejoin it in death.  
  
He tried to envision the future, concentrating harder. All he could see was her. Was this good or bad? Visions could never be trusted. As the great Jedi Master Yoda was so found of saying, the future was always in motion. Any passing moment could change its outcome.  
  
Up until he had realized that she loved him, the future had looked bleak for Obi-Wan. He hadn't been able to see any of it for himself. No visions of it had come to him. He only assumed that his destiny would be the same as his existence up until then, full of mistakes and regret. It seemed to be the will of the Force to make him suffer as much as possible.  
  
With that thought, Obi-Wan quickly reminded himself that he had done his share to deserve all that had come to him. He had not recognized the growing darkness in young Skywalker. He had let their bond grow weaker and failed to protect him.  
  
When he was entrusted with his Padawan's son, however, he had sworn to ensure the child's safety. The boy was only a year old now, but if he fell into his father's hands, disaster could be the only result. Anakin's son was nearly as Force-Sensitive as his father. If he was made to serve the dark lord...  
  
Rather than even meditate on this possibility, Obi-Wan moved his thoughts on. As they had been so often, they returned to dwelling on Namir. Through his connection with the living Force, he could tell that she had awakened. He smiled and decided to join her for their morning meal. 


	8. Breakfast

Title: Breakfast  
  
Author: Jainasolo17  
  
Email: kitten7894067516@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive: Ask First  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I have absolutely nothing that anyone could sue me for. Well, except for maybe my cats. The Great Flannel-Wearing One owns the SW Universe and Obi-Wan (lucky guy). Hey, this chapter's is starting to go somewhere where I believe everyone should have foreseen... I hope you enjoy. I love feedback, so feel free to tell me what you think of this little venture of mine.  
  
  
  
Namir sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. As far as she could tell, Ben wasn't in the room, but she feigned a look of pain anyway. Her wounds had healed faster than she had ever imagined that they would, and it frustrated her. She didn't want to leave at all. With the way she had been treated here, she would rather stay. After all, she really had nowhere to go. She hadn't been home to her family in years.  
  
For the first time in her life, she was being treated with respect and kindness. Being a bounty hunter did necessarily grant those things. It brought forth all kinds of new feelings. For one, she was sure that she had fallen in love with him. She had never imagined that this would happen to her. Somehow, she had always believed that she was above it. Men were objects to her; they were only meant to be used for gain. Not this man, though, he was different. He was special... he treated her as if she were special.  
  
Namir could not even begin to fathom how odd they way he treated her was. He regarded her with respect and kindness and hadn't once made a move on her. At first, she had been inclined to believe that this meant that he was gay. She was definitely not used to having her looks ignored. It seemed as if he didn't care what she looked like. More than once, she had tried to let her clothing reveal more of her body, but he never seemed to notice.  
  
This had frustrated her at first. It seemed to be just her luck to be rescued by an incredibly handsome, gay man. However, as she was able to observe him over time, she decided that he did not act at all homosexual. Of course, she couldn't really determine whether his preference until she asked him or perhaps took more direct means of discovery into her own hands. She smiled at the thought of it. She had been tempted early on, but thought better of it once she developed feelings for him. He was the type that would lose respect for her if she tried too early. Was it still to early? She didn't know.  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted when Ben entered the room. She was taken aback by how gorgeous he could look so early in the morning. Surely, no one else could look half as good, or half as awake as he did at that hour. Smiling at him, she wondered whether he had any idea how hard she had fallen for him.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" He asked, crossing the room toward the kitchen alcove. For dramatic effect, Namir grimaced as if she was in pain,  
  
"Better than usual, I'd say, but the pain..."  
  
"Still bothering you, is it?" She nodded.  
  
"Well, then I guess there will be more bed rest for you."  
  
"I really do feel bad taking your bed away from you."  
  
"It's a small sacrifice. I can handle it." He said. "I enjoy your company. I don't get many visitors out here."  
  
"You could always go into the city." It still puzzled her why he had decided to remain so solitary.  
  
"I could." With that, he fell silent, obviously lost in his own thoughts. Without saying another word, he began to make their meal. They didn't speak again until after it was finished and he had handed her the food in a bowl.  
  
When they had finished eating he said, "Would you mind if I take a shower? I didn't expect to work up such a sweat out there." At the mention of a shower, Namir's mind automatically reverted to thoughts of a very primal urge. She suddenly wanted to invite him back into his bed.  
  
"Of course I don't mind. It's your house. I just hope that you would be kind enough to let me know when I have started to overstay my welcome."  
  
"My dear lady, I don't believe that would ever be the case. You are far too classy to do such a thing." She felt herself blush, as she always did when he flattered in that way. No one had ever spoken to her like that. Classy was the last word she would have used to describe herself. "But if you will excuse me..."  
  
Once he was behind the refresher door, Namir let out a long sigh. As she heard the water start she could not help thinking about his beautiful naked body in all that water. It was so incredibly frustrating to know that there was a gorgeous man naked in the next room and she could do nothing about it. Well, she certainly could do something about it, but going to him would show him that she could, in fact walk. He could quite possibly throw her out. At least, she smiled, she might get some enjoyment first. She stifled this thought almost as soon as she conceived it. It wouldn't be like that; she didn't want it to be like that.  
  
Nevertheless, her thoughts returned to him... his eyes... his beautifully muscled neck... his wonderfully broad shoulders... She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, imagining what he must look like in all his glory. It was almost too much for her. It had been so long since she had any physical contact with a man. Almost absent-mindedly, her hand slipped down between her legs. 


End file.
